tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiyo Okita
Taiyo Okita is one of the main characters of Shinsengumi Mew Mews. She's the ancestor of Souji Okita, the Captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi. She infused with the DNA of the Malabar large-spotted Civet. 'Appearance' 'Taiyo' She is a young girl with a pale red-like skin tone and long blueish-gray hair, usually in a ponytail paired with light blue eyes. At school she wears the Hinata High School uniform with thigh-high white socks. Her café uniform is a bright blue dress with a light blue collar, a white apron with light blue hems, a light blue ribbon tied around the waist and white thigh socks paired with bright blue slip-ons. 'Mew Neptune' TBA 'Backstory' Being born the ancestor of Souji Okita, she has the Okita name and blood running through her, so as a child she was always getting into trouble with playing around with swords. She would also always dress up like the shinsengumi since her ancestor was a member of the special police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate period, so gradually she grew really into that. During her middle school days she would always wear the blue haori that the shinsengumi wore over her school uniform, gradually never taking it off, she even joined the sword club in middle school, and eventually going into high school and still staying in the sword club and still wearing her blue haori. On her 15th birthday she was given two very special swords as her gift, which belonged to her ancestor she loves so much, Souji Okita. The sword which were given to her were Yamatonokami Yasusada and Kashuu Kiyomistu which were his prize swords, despite Kashuu Kiyomitsu being broken in the battle at Ikedaya Inn was actually repaired just for her. 'Personality' She's sweet and caring. She's also funny and nice, always wanting to help out others. Taiyo may look innocent and easy to take, she is actually just like her great ancestor from the late shogunate period, Souji Okita, she's one of the best swordsmen. 'Abilities' 'Weapons' Taiyo owns two swords named "Yamatonokami Yasusada" and "Kashuu Kiyomitsu" which were owned by her ancestor, Souji Okita. She loves these two swords and will never go anywhere without them. 'Mew Mew' As Mew Neptune, her weapon is Neptune Trident. * It's based on Neptune's Trident. * Her attack is Ribbon Neptune Wave! 'Other Information' * Race: Human * Unit: Captain of the First Unit * Swords: Yamatonokami Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomistu * Ancestor: Okita Souji Captain of the First Unit * status: Alive * Occupation: High School student, Shinsengumi Mew Mew * Abilities: Water Based 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Mrs. Okita' She and her mother get's along very well. Always together after her father passed away when she was only 4 years old. 'Souji Okita' She greatly admires her ancestor and wishes to be a lot like him. She keeps the two swords once owned by him in check everyday and makes sure nothing happened to them and won't let just anyone touch them. 'Friends' 'Ume Heisuke' 'Yuki Hijikata' 'Hibiki Shinpachi' 'Yuri Hajime' 'Hare Sanosuke' 'Midori Isami' 'Kanna Keisuke' 'Ame Chuji' 'Tsuki Kazue' 'Himawari Risaburo' 'Hoshi Kaoru' They are never on the same page. Due to their ancestors, and how Taiyo's ancestor killed Hoshi's ancestor they are much different from each other. Always arguing and picking fights with Hoshi, despite being on the same team. Though it's hinted by Yuki and Yuri that they can also be nice to each other, which is also hinted that they might secretly have a crush on each other. 'Setsuna Ichimura' 'Natsu Inoue' 'Mitsuru Takeda' 'Enemies' 'Mulps' 'Rats' 'Tac' 'Development' She was the very first Mew that had been created when I, Necropolis came up with the idea for Shinsengumi Mew Mews. Her birthday is on the same day that her ancestor; Souji Okita died on. Her hairstyles similar to Okita Souji and Yamatonokami Yasusada depicted in Touken Ranbu: Hanamura. 'Etymology' Taiyo: Means sun in Japanese. Neptune: In Roman mythology Neptune (Greek: Poseidon) was the god of the sea. Souji Okita: Okita Sōji was the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate period. He was one of the best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi 'Trivia' *The Malabar large-spotted civets are endemic to the Western Ghats of India. Its population size is estimated to number fewer than 250 mature individuals, with no subpopulation greater than 50 individuals. * She shares the same Japanese voice actress as Hajime Ichinose from Gatchaman Crowds. * Her English voice actress is the same as Hajime Ichinose from Gatchaman Crowds. 'Gallery' 1280px-Malabar_large-spotted_civet_(Viverra_civettina)_DSCN2359_(cut).jpg|Malabar large-spotted civet *1 Malabar Large Spotted Civet.jpg|Malabar large-spotted civet *2 neptune.jpg|Neptune Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Mews who are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members Category:Members of Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:Mews with Eupleridae Genes Category:Weapon Users: Trident